With the River's Flow
by HypnotiqFire16
Summary: CHP4ISFINALLYUP! She's gone...Starfire...and it's all his fault. He can't forgive himself. And while he's at his weakest, most vulneral moment, Slade comes for him. Still seeking his apprentice, except this time, the bad guy may win....
1. Final Farewells

**Yep, that's right, I'm back, and I know what you all are thinking, "oh god, not HER again….She is so stupid, I hate her….UGGGGHHH GO AWAY Winry13!" and some of you are thinking, "Oh, she's back, YAY! I've been DYING for her to update cause I love her stories sooo much!" : ) lol Well, no matter which kind of person you are, and whether you like me or not, doesn't really matter, it's what you think of my stories. So if you don't like my fanfics, and you don't like me, then what the f are you doing here! GET LOST! WE DON'T LIKE YOU! Lol just kidding. Well, I'm shutting up now, bye! ENJOY: )  
Disclaimer: Yeah, again, NO I do NOT own Teen Titans, or anything that has to do with it….Well except for this story….and all of my poems for it…and my other story, "Tell Her You Love Her"….Yeah, so, whatever….ON WITH THE FIC –AGAIN! Lol**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Final Farewell:**_

_The sky was crying on that despondent night. Robin sat on the frigid, icy cold concrete, his face hidden in his hands. Tears flowed down from his masked eyes, seeping between his fingers, soaking his gloves. His slick black hair was matted down around his face from the rain. His face was crimson red from sobbing for the past hour. He had a warm, grey blanket draped across his broad shoulders, protecting his suit from becoming even more soaked. The bright flashing lights coming from the ambulance and police officers cars were shrouding the night sky. Atop a nearby building, towering hundreds of feet above the crime scene stood a thief and a murderer, only known as Red-X and Slade._

Robin was too busy sobbing to himself to notice them staring down at him. A few moments later, the other ambulance began to pull onto the bleak city street; their sirens rang out into the night. Soon after the ambulance pulled up, surgeons rushed out and ran over to where she laid on the cement, with Robin hunched over her.

His tears fell onto her paled face as he whispered silent, tear filled words to her_, "…No, please….You- -you can't just…You can't leave me….Not like—Like this…I'm so…So sorry…I didn't…I- -I didn't mean for this to happen…I- -I…I just…" Robin couldn't finish, she was gone. And it was all because of him. "….Oh…… Starfire…."_ He loved her, but never had the chance to tell her so. Well, actually he did have chances to tell her, he just didn't have enough courage to tell her so.

Images of her once smiling, cheerful face flashed into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the day before, when they were all happy and content. Not expecting anything like this to happen, especially to her.

What did she do to deserve this? If anyone deserved to die, it was Robin. Or so he thought. Robin was the one who betrayed his friends twice.

Once, he was forced to work for Slade, having to deal with the pain of fighting his friends and ignoring them.

Then, he pretended to be a thief he named, "Red-X". She did nothing, to anyone…and got punished for it.

Oh God, memories of the day before flashed into his head again.

_She flashed him a bright smile, he smiled back._

The flashback changed to a few hours later that day.

_Robin shot out of his chair so fast, he knocked away papers from his desk onto the floor. Startling Starfire, he jumped in front of her, shouting angrily into her face._

"_Look Star, I don't care. I'm busy right now, why don't you talk about this to Raven. I don't want to here about you liking some guy. So…bye…" _

_Robin attempted to shut the door in front of her, but she stopped it with her hand, then her quiet small voice came again, _

"_Um, Robin? I'm- - Sorry, if I angered you. I did not mean for my discussion to enrage you…I really didn't….But, I never mentioned a boy at all, though. What I was trying to tell you was that….Well…It's just that, lately you have not seemed to acknowledge my existence when we journey to the crime of fighting. I just wanted to understand why that is." _

_Robin gave her an unknowing glance, then an annoyed look came back into his eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh, look Star, I don't know what you're talking about. You're a big part in all of our missions, but if you want a bigger role on the team, so be it. You can be up front with me, but just know it's dangerous, and, well, an 'undercover' job." _

_She smiled and hugged him. Robin began to blush like crazy sweating from the embarrassment. _

"_Oh, thank you Robin." He tried to put his words together into a sentence, but after she said his name, he melted, "I - -Uh, yeah, Um...n...duo…Duh….Ehem, I think you, should, G- -Go now, Star." _

_She pulled away and smiled at him in that way that she does. Robin smiled back but went back to his desk without a word. _

_Starfire stood there for a moment waiting for Robin to say something to her, when he didn't say anything for a while, she decided to leave. _

"_Okay, good bye Robin." _

"_Okay, good bye Robin."_ He would remember that moment forever.

His memories were interrupted by a second siren, it was the first ambulance that arrived, they were driving towards him, as four surgeons jumped out of the back, grabbed a stretcher, and approach Robin and Starfire.

"Excuse me sir, we need to take her to the hospital." A young woman stated solemnly to Robin as she ushered the other four surgeons to join her.

They all began to surround Starfire, but Robin still held tightly onto her hand. They laid her down onto the stretcher gently, then hurriedly rushed to the ambulance.

They were two feet away from the ambulance before they noticed that Robin was following, holding Starfire's hand as tightly as he could.

One nurse turned around and tried to loosen his grip, "Sir, I need you to let go so that we can try to save her!"

She said calmly back to Robin. Tears flowed from his eyes yet again. "NO! I can't….I can't leave her again…It's- -it's all my fault. She can't go, you can't take her away….I never…I- -I never got to say good bye!" He began to bawl, still crushing her hand in his.

The surgeons set the stretcher down for a moment, as they all began to huddle around Robin trying to loosen his grip on Starfire's hand so that he would crush it.

Then, he lost it...completely.. "NOO! STARFIRE! You….YOU CAN'T LEAVE! Not before….Before I tell you, that I- -I love you, Star….You can't leave….Because, I need you…"

His tears made his eyes begin to swell up, as they ran down his still red cheeks, down onto his already soaked suit. The rain continued to pour down as a bolt of lightening shot down, followed by another.

"Sir, we need to get her to the hospital, we may still be able to save her." A surgeon said to Robin trying to pry his hand away.

"NO! You can't…She's gone….Forever…." Robin finally wiped away his tears with his arm, as he stood up, slowly let go of Star's hand, and walked down into a dark alley, not knowing where it lead, or who it lead to.

Suddenly, a voice came from

_Meanwhile_:

_Slade sat in his leather chair staring up at a huge T.V screen; it was separated into four different squares on the screen. _

_One showed Starfire being carried away into an ambulance, another showed Titans tower, the main room, where Cyborg and Beastboy sat playing video games not knowing of their best friends' death. The third screen showed Raven in her room, meditating. _

_The fourth showed Robin, running through an alley, not knowing where he was going exactly…but Slade knew. He smiled up at the screen containing Starfire, and then glanced back at the one showing Robin. _

"_Oh, Robin. So young and naive. Like I told you long ago, you WILL be my apprentice. I just had to…Get rid of your distraction. And now that she's out of the way, I have you all to myself." Slade began to laugh his evil laugh. Robin would soon find out, he was headed somewhere he would **not** like. And that was, right into the hands of Slade ….._

…_**..To be continued**._

**Hey, Sup? So, did ya like it? If not, I'm sorry. If so please review and tell me whether or not if you liked it or not, cause if you did, I'll will know I need to write a new chapter soon, but if no one likes, I won't have to update soon. By the way, when you are review one of my stories, or poems please, tell me how you really feel about my story, it won't hurt my feelings, or anything, so you know, tell me the truth: )  
Well, bye for now!  
Love always,**

**-Shelby: P**

**Keep reviewing! I'll keep writing!**

**Poll:**

**1. Do you like my writing/stories?**

**2. Do you like my poems better or my fanfics?**

**3. who's your favorite couple on Teen Titans? IF you tell me, I may leave a little bit of space in my story for them! (Unless it is RavenxRobin, cause if you can't tell yet, this fic is going to be a RobinxStarfire fic! SORRY!)**

**4. Who's your favorite Teen Titans GUY character?**

**5. Who's your favorite Teen Titans GIRL character?**

**6. Who's your favorite Titans East character?**

**7. Who's your favorite MAIN bad guy?**

**8. Who's your favorite bad guy, that's not a main character?**

**9. What's your favorite show on T.V?**

**10. What's your favorite movie?**

**Well that's the poll for now! You better enjoy it because it's the longest one of mine yet: ) Love ya all bunches: ) By the way, I'm updating ALL of my fics tonight, so look for new chapters on all of them. Oh and of course I'm going to try and write at least 2 new poems tonight as well! Well bye for now! **


	2. Sinful Sorrow

**Hey guys, well, here ya go!!! Lol **

_**Sinful Sorrow**_

"Oh, Starfire…." Robin burst into tears again, but stopped as he approached the large T-shaped tower Star and he used to live in. "I… I can't go back….They…they don't know yet…" A single tear fell to the soil in front of his past, before he walked into the opposite direction.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling from behind him. Robin turned around quickly, and readied himself in a fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" Robin's voice shook from crying and the cold, so he knew that if someone was there, he didn't scare them enough to come out of hiding.

But then, a black figure emerged from the darkness. It was a teenage looking boy, wearing a black uniform with a large red "X" across his chest. Robin knew him as "Red-X", obviously.

He also wore a white skull-like mask, which showed nothing but his dark hazel eyes, and his smug expression shown straight through the mask. Robin became stiff with anger and hate.

His face became solemn and serious. His anger and frustration was rising. he now knew who he could take his anger out on, and it was staring at him through masked eyes. He shouted as loud and direct as he could, "You….you bastard!!! YOU KILLED HER!!!!!!"

Robin charged straight towards Red-X, bow-staff in hand. But X easily maneuvered out of the way of the blow. "Hey, chill. It wasn't my idea; I was just doing as I was told. But if you want to fight….."

Red-X pulled out three X-shaped weapons and stood in a fighting stance as well. "Then bring it on!"

Robin bellowed a battle cry, and raced towards Red-X again, but X was too quick for him. He appeared behind Robin, and threw an X directly below him.

Before Robin could dodge the blow, the X exploded causing Robin to fly ten feet into the air and land square on his back. He struggled to get up but Red-X stopped him.

He threw his foot down on Robin's chest as hard as he could, causing Robin to wince at the pain. He laughed, and bent his face down close to Robin's, and whispered,

"Too bad your pretty little girl friend isn't here to enjoy this." He knew talking about Starfire made him angry, so he brought her up, every chance he got.

"If she were, she'd be kicking your ass right now." Robin spat back. X laughed his evil, demented laugh once again before crushing Robin's ribs with the sole of his shoe.

"Oh yeah, is that right? As I recall, I was always the one who was doing the ass kicking, you were the one kissing ass, and she was the one flaunting her ass around like some stuck-up tramp."

This pissed Robin off big time. He began to breathe deeply before managing a laugh and said slyly, "X marks the spot." As he threw up his bow staff and, before he could dodge it, Robin threw X back with one blow.

Robin stood up, trying to balance as he stared at the now fuming Red-X. He then threw a bird-ma-rang at X before he had a chance to even blink.

Red-X hit the pavement and laid there groaning for a moment, before robin threw another, only this time it formed a dagger at the front of it. This hit X as soon as he stood up and was ready to fight again. He flew back, making friends with the pavement for the second time in a row.

Robin yelled in a monotone, serious voice across the large gap between them,

"Never, I repeat, N.E.V.E.R say **anything **about Starfire again, or I'll kill you,"

Robin was holding a bird-ma-rang in his right hand, for a second before a dagger formed at the tip of it,

"…for real."

He finished as he gave Red-X the death stare. Red-X chuckled again,

"Okay bird boy whatever you say. Just remember one thing, you can never beat me. No one can, if you become my enemy, you better run and hide. Cause if I come lookin' for ya, then your flat out dead."

They stood at separate ends of the street, just staring at each other for a brief moment.

Then, they charged at each other again screaming and grunting, as they beat each other, first with their fists. Robin threw a few good punches, nailing his hands to Red-X's mask.

A few bruises were formed, and some blood and tears shed. But in the end, Robin was winning. At least until they began fighting with their weapons.

Red-X dominated on this level, he was dodging punches and flying bird-ma-rangs left and right. Robin couldn't keep up with his light speed foot movements, or his alien like strength.

X had him pinned to the ground, preparing to strike. They both knew it, one final blow to the head, and Robin was done.

All X had to do was deliver one final punch, or a single X shaped explosive to end it all, before something stopped him…

_**-OoXoO- **_

"…_Red-X, enough fooling around, finish what you went there to do." _Came a commanding and strict voice. It was no one other than, Slade. The masked villain was working with Red-X for a while now. Or at least, Red-X was working FOR Slade, but X didn't see it that way, he saw it as his ticket to domination and total conquest over their big city.

He was once again in front of his over sized T.V screen that showed many different littler images in four different corners of the screen. He pressed a button that was below the square in the top right corner.

It was the screen showing Red-X and Robin fighting like children in a playpen.

Red-X replied back into the small speaker on the arm of his suit, "Oh, alright already. God damn, bossy."

He held the speaker away from his face as he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Pretty soon, I'll be the one calling all the shots, but for now…"

X threw an X at Robin that soon let out some kind of pinkish gas that turned out to be knock out gas.

"Sleep tight, Robin, cause the next time we fight, you won't get any breaks. It'll be 'til the death, so don't worry, you'll see Star soon."

He chuckled to himself before a voice crackled over his ear piece. Red-X sighed, and put away his X bombs, then he said his #1 catch phrase to his #1 enemy, "Catch ya later kid."

Then, he pressed a single button on his wrist band, before disappearing in an evaporating effect. Robin threw his fist to the ground in defeat before muttering to himself,

"Damn it. Within one day,"

Tears began to uncontrollably run down his bloody, bruising face, and his voice began to crack,

"I've managed to get my best friend killed, and let her killer get away with so much as a scratch, when that bastard should be dead, rotting away in a grave."

Robin winced at the pain in his head, "And I'm gonna be the one who kills him. Don't worry Star, I'll bring you back, and if I die trying, I'll make damn sure that bastard dies with me…"

And with that promise made, Robin passed out on the rough concrete. While he was contemplating in his sleep, someone else was thinking things over, watching the town from above.

"Oh don't worry Robin, you and X may die, but it'll be my doing…Not yours. Cause ya see," A wide grin spread across that familiar tan, slender face, "You destroyed my chances of killing your girl friend…So now I have to kill you…"

_**-OoXoO-**_

**DUH DUH!!! Lol like I said at the beginning, this wasn't a very long chapter, but I tried!!! Sorry if it sucked I was just really upset when I wrote it. So, please review, I need some kind of happiness right now!!! And knowing that you read my chapter, and that your spending TWO minutes of your lives to write to me saying that you liked it or that I suck, really makes me feel better about myself. **

**So, to those of you who review, I love ya and I'll update as soon as I get 8 reviews, so get to it: ) **

**WARNING:**

**I will NOT update until those 8 reviews are given, so if you want me to update at all, then review. Because I PROMISE as SOON as I get EIGHT reviews, I will update that second no matter what!!! So, you know what to do!!! Review!!!**

…**No poll this time, sorry!!! **

**Sloppy kisses!!!  
-Winry-13**


	3. False Leads

**The setting of this chapter is back at the tower, with the four waiting titans. Yes I said four, sorry peeps, but I love Terra, she's my girl!!! I HAD to bring her back, so sorry. It's only ONE chapter she's really going to be in. SORRY!!! I just really wanted her to be in it…So, ignore it.  
****On with the fic!!!**

**_-OoXoO-_**

**False Leads**

His hands choked up on the controller. Beads of sweat rolled down his greenish complexion. His eyes fixed on the prize in front of him. The crowds cheers and boos filled his ears as his car came into the lead.

"No, no, NO!!! YOU!! You cheated!!! This is crap!" A big cyber-like robot cried out throwing his controller to the ground in defeat.

The robot's name was Cyborg. He was playing a racing game against our favorite little green dude, Beastboy.

Beastboy was shouting and cheering with a young blonde known as Terra. The team lost her once, but through science and technology, they managed to bring her back.

The other person in the room sat quietly on a dark navy colored chair in the back of the room. She was the goddess of darkness, the swift silent vampire, she was known as Raven.

She nearly rolled her eyes at the sight of such laughter and enjoyment from a fake car race. To her it was like watching a mouse find cheese in a maze, boring.

But what grabbed her attention, was the sight of Terra throwing her arms around Beastboy and capturing him in a hug. But what really grabbed her heart, ripped it out and stomped on it was seeing Beastboy blushing, or in other words, enjoying it.

Something flew across the room and hit Terra in the back of the head. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Terra replied glaring evilly at Raven. S

he began rubbing the back of her head wear a huge bump was beginning to form. "Whoops, was that me? So sorry, friend." Her mono toned voice replied. A small smile came to her pale face. She added the "friend" part to show her sarcasm.

Beastboy walked out in front so that he was closer to Raven, then jumped to Terra's rescue, "Hey, what's your problem Raven? I know you hate Terra, but can't you just get over it? I mean you never give anyone a second chance do you?"

Beastboy fumed before walking back over to where Terra and Cyborg stood. "

Well, perhaps you've forgotten WHY I hate her. Need I remind you that I gave her a second chance, we all did. Besides, why on Earth would I want to be friends with that ugly bitch for anyways? So she can just turn on us again? Do I honestly have to remind you about her trying to kill us? TWICE?!? Well, she did so I have a reason."

Beastboy was speechless, Cyborg just backed up and sat on the couch, but Terra was fuming. She rushed at Raven, "Bitch? I'll show you bitch! Hiya!!" Terra ran at Raven kicking her square in the jaw.

Raven stood up rubbing the side of her mouth. "Go ahead and fight me, it'll just prove my point." Raven said. Terra still fumed, "What point?"

Raven smiled briefly because this rarely happens, except for when she was pissing Terra off, then it always happened. "The point when I said that you were just going to turn on us again, remember?"

Terra's face dropped and she sat back down on the couch. She hated it when Raven made her feel guilty, or even make her remember what she did in the past. Raven sat back in her chair and began to read again.

Beastboy joined Cyborg and Terra on the couch. They were silent for a moment until Cyborg brought up a very important matter.

"Where's Robin and Star? They should've been back by now." Terra shook her head, "He's right, what could they possibly be doing that's taking so long?" Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Terra rolled her eyes and hit Beastboy and Cyborg in the face with a pillow.

"Oh that's gross you guys! Come on now! Seriously." Terra said rolling her eyes and giggling. "Yeah, I bet they stopped to have a kissing contest." Beastboy busted out laughing.

Cyborg's face turned solemn, "Beastboy, now that was immature. They probably rented a hotel…_For the night_." They both fell over laughing again.

"Yeah, do you think he'll propose to her? Or at least tell her he loves her?" Beastboy asked. Then Terra had to join in on the fun. She began imitating Robin, "Oh um, ur, uh Star…I uh,"

Then Beastboy began imitating Starfire, "Yes Robin? What is it? Do you wish to question me about something?" He tried to use her bad Earth language, but kinda sucked at it. The three titans still laughed though.

"Well, I uh, was wondering if, well, if you would...marry me." Terra said using a deep shaky tone of voice. She bent down on one knee and looked up at Beastboy.

Beastboy replied, "Oh, what does that mean, Robin? Does it mean to bear children, or to do the 'kissing of betroth?'" They all cracked up laughing.

Cyborg fell of the couch and Beastboy fell over on top of Terra. Raven even stifled a giggle from the back of the room.

"Heh, Robin and Starfire would make such a cute couple. But until then, they will ALWAYS be funny to make fun of!!!" Beastboy said laughing and falling over again.

The group spent a good 20 minutes of non-stop laughter and jokes about where Robin and Starfire could be, before the phone rang. "Hello?" Cyborg replied into the tiny speaker, there was still a hint of laughter in his voice.

His smile disappeared and his face turned solemn and stone cold. "…….Oh….Oh my god….Yes, yeah I'll tell them….Thank you…..No it's…no problem…Bye…"

He hung up the phone, and just stared at it for a moment, as if he was expecting it to ring again, and the person on the other line would say it was all a lie. But it didn't. So before turning around to face the team, he wiped a tear away. "…It's Starfire…" Cyborg said tears weld up in his eyes.

Beastboy didn't notice this and carelessly he replied, "Yeah is she in the hospital 'cause Robin got her pregnant? Already? Damn, that girl doesn't waste any time does she?"

He laughed again; Terra let out a small giggle, but covered it with her hand. "Of course Robin always was a _'Straight up'_ guy." Beastboy laughed again.

Cyborg gave Beastboy a death stare, causing Beastboy to stop laughing. Then he continued. "…..She's….She's dead…." The room fell silent, as if a giant veil went over the room.

Terra's usually tan smiling face went pale before she began to cry.

Raven just looked down at the floor with a shocked and sad look on her usually non emotional face, as she repeated, "No, not Star...This can't happen...Not to her..."

Beastboy held Terra in a hug as she cried. Tears poured down Cyborg's half robot and half human face.

Terra began to sob out words between tears, "She…She-she wa-was the ni-nicest Ti-titan ev...er. She…didn't des-erve this…Nei...nei-ther did….Ro-bin…." She began to bawl.

And at these words so did the other titans. "I…can't believe it…" Beastboy said, staring out the window pain as rain poured down from the darkening sky above.

She was like a sister to him, always there when he needed her, and he was always there for her. He was her protective shoulder she could cry on, and she was that beautiful bright angel that always brightened up even the gloomiest of days.

"She….She's gone…." His tear filled eyes journeyed across the stars, and for a moment he thought he saw Starfire, smiling down at him. And he smiled back, before a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

**_OoXoO_**

**Sorry about this chapter, I just had to have the other titans in the fic sooner or later!!! Well, what did ya think???  
Well, review and tell me!!!**

**Poll  
1. What do you think should happen next?  
2. What do you think WILL happen next?  
3. Do you like this fic so far?  
4. What's your fav TT's couple?  
5. Who's your fav TT badguy with good guy couple?  
6. Do you like this story so far?  
7. Which of my stories is your fav?  
8. Do you like my poems?  
9. Which is your fav?  
10. What couple do you think will end up together in the end?**

Well, that's it for now, so review!!! I updated faster than I should have on this one, I still needed a few more reviews, but I figured, what the heck. But this time I want at least SIX reviews, and I will NOT update until I get them!!!

**Love always,  
♥♥-Shelby♥♥**


	4. Weakness

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE! PLEASE forgive me! ( **

**Chapter 4**

_Weakness_

Her blonde hair bobbed along behind her as she rushed from the scene of the fight that happened only moments ago between Robin and Red X. "Well that was certainly interesting. I'd better go tell Daddy!" A small giggle escaped her lips as she ran through the city from atop the buildings. Her swiftness and agility had grown stronger over the past two months of training, just for a moment like this-when Robin was completely alone. 

_**--OoXoO--**_

His steps were slow and uncaring. His movements no longer careful and worthy, now they were only sloppy and without thought. His mind drifted from this world, traveling to a far off land of hope and happiness--a world where _she_ still existed and her heart still had rhythm.

Someone sauntered above him; high up on the building tops, observing his every move. Her blonde hair bobbed wildly in its pony tailed state as she grinned deviously, "Soon, I will exact my revenge." A high pitched giggle left her silk lips. Her features traced with a new-found bloodlust and perfection. "He'll know better than to mess with me." 

She dove down, landing inches in front of him, flawless and silent

"Hey there, Robin," She smirked as his masked eyes slowly met hers, showing no emotion other than utter sadness. "What the hell do _you_ want, Kitten?" He asked her in a monotonous voice. 

She huffed, annoyed, stamping her Prada heel on the slick pavement. 

She made a pouty face and placed her hands on her hips, "That's the greeting I get after all this time! You ruined my life and yet you _still_ dare to even say my name!"

Robin shrugged, uncaring, "This is pointless. Can I go now?" He asked impatiently, still showing no sign of emotion. It was as if the life were drained from him, the moment Starfire was taken from this inevitable world. 

She shook her head wildly, "No! You can't leave!" She smirked, "If _I_ were you…I'd want to seek revenge on everyone that took away your little girlfriend." She giggled deviously, "I wanna see you and Red-X fight again. Just so I can watch him kick your sorry ass, kinda like what he did to that stupid bitch of yours…" She swatted her hand at the still night's air.

Suddenly, a flicker of emotion shot through Robin's eyes at her words. The numb feeling that had filled his entire body was now gone as the sadness and pain returned along with newfound rage. His fists clenched and his eyes narrowed at her, "What was that..?"  
He walked toward her angrily, "Are you telling me…you sat by and watched her die!" He wrapped his hand around her neck tightly. "_You_ were in on it, weren't you? The whole thing! You knew about it all from the beginning, didn't you!" 

She smirked, chocking as his fist continued tightening around her throat. "Well of course I was Robin. She stole you away from me." Kitten's cat-like eyes glowed topaz in the moonlight. Robin growled under his breath, "Why didn't they kill me then. _I'm _the one that hurt you, Kitten! Star was the reason I didn't choke you to death to get you to shut up on our stupid date!" His voice turned icy and cold, as he spat out each word as if it were venom. His voice rose, his words full of malice, "I've always hated you, all of you bastards that did this to her, and none of that had to do with Star! So tell me quickly, before my hand slips and I snap your little neck, why the hell did they kill _her_! Of all people—why did you have to take her..?" His anger was taking hold of him, he could feel his composure evaporate along with his sanity. All senses of reasoning and understanding were now gone and replaced with blood thirsty rage.

She chuckled as well as she could, causing him to tighten his hand around her throat. She choked once more then whispered, "Because, you fool, Slade wants _you_, and he knows as well as we all do that he can't have you at his side as his apprentice if there's something holding you back…" She glared at him, watching for a reaction, "A _distraction _or _weakness_. That's what he called her."

Robin's jaw tightened as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Well I hope he knows that no matter what happens, I'll _never_ work for him!" He let out a haggard breath then grinned deviously, "Kitten, why did you tell me all of this information anyway..? Did you honestly think it would save you?" 

He ran his index finger down her cheek as her jaw dropped in fear. Her eyes suddenly went round in fright as she gasped for air, "Yo-you're still going to kill me..! Even though I told you what you wanted to know?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she struggled to break free. Surprisingly, this amused Robin; He punched her in the stomach with his free hand and held her up, off the ground with the hand around her neck. A loud cackle left his lips, "Oh Kitten, don't you remember? _You're_ one of the reasons Star's gone. And I've been looking for someone to blame," He frowned for a moment as he whispered, "besides myself…" before a bloodthirsty grin traced his features. 

He pulled out a knife and ran it down her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes as he carved the blade deep into her stomach, loving the screams of pain emitting from Kitten's lips. He shoved the blade into the side of her chest before pulling it out once more. He decided to go ahead and end it, as he stabbed her in the chest, "You were right though…my only purpose now is to destroy everyone that took her away from me…and cause them as much pain as they've caused me…" He narrowed his eyes and smirked as he watched the life leave her eyes. He ripped the blade out, dropping her to the ground with a lifeless thud. A sinister smirk plagued his masculine features as he kicked the unmoving corpse at his feet. Cackling viciously, he wiped the blade off on her shirt then disappeared into the night.

**_--OoXoO--_**

Slade's evil laughter rang out through the night as he watched Robin on his monitor, "Well it looks like this time, Robin's playing right into our hands." Red-X chuckled, "Yes, it does. Want me to go find him?" Slade shook his head slowly, "No, not just yet. Let's wait and see what else he does with this new found destiny."

**lol again...SOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXTREMELY TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! PLEASE forgive meh! ( Neways,if I get 12reviews, I'm putting up TWO new chapters! D I've already got them typed up so as soon as I get those reviews, the chapters are goin up! lolD Thanks for reading**

**..:Meh♥:..**


End file.
